


Red Dress

by Vermin_Disciple



Series: Friday Drabble Challenges [2]
Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Drabble, Episode Related, Friday Drabble Challenge, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-21
Updated: 2008-11-21
Packaged: 2017-10-08 16:07:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/77406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vermin_Disciple/pseuds/Vermin_Disciple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>There's something familiar about the woman in the red dress, though Ruth can't recall her name.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Dress

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a [lifein1973](http://community.livejournal.com/lifein1973) Friday Drabble Challenge, based on the prompt, "the women."

There's something familiar about the woman in the red dress, though Ruth can't recall her name. This isn't unusual at a large family gathering, but somehow it makes her uneasy. The sweet smile and the geniality inexplicably puts her on edge, as if she's being lulled… into what, exactly? She's being ridiculous. The investigation, whatever Vic is involved in, it's making her see conspiracies at every turn.

But when Sammy runs up and tugs on her skirt, she doesn't like the look in that woman's eyes at all. "Where did Daddy go?"

When she looks up, the woman is gone.


End file.
